senshisstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicles of Windspear Academy
Hidden deep within the icy peaks of the Himalayas, there lies an oasis from the bitter cold of the mountains. in this small reprieve, hidden from the outside world, is a school, kept secret for generations. This unique academy is known by many names. To the world on the outside, it is known as the lost civilization of Shangri-La. To the lucky few who have been granted the honour of teaching at this academy, this place is Windspear Academy for Warcraft and Wizardy. To the unique and powerful charges of this school, it is simply known as The Forge. The students who call this place home are anything but ordinary children. Many are decendents od famous warriors throughout history and mythology. Some are decendents of powerful mages also. A few students are Half-bloods, meaning they are half human-half somthing else. Sometimes, there is a child that calls a famous God or Goddess from a different country "Mom" or "Dad". What remains of the students, they can't even be compared to humans at all. They are creatures from different world all together. Despite the variety of backgrounds and species, each and everyone of these students have one thing in common. They are all training to become Earth's Defenders of the Peace. ..... It is here at this school where the three most unlikely of friends met. The first to arrive at this school was a young man by the name of Mortuus Hades. His father is the Greek God Hades, the lord of the dead. He is the first child of Hades to come to Windspear. He is the top of the class in all subjects. He has gone on numerous quests to save the world and has never been defeated. He is very serious and he has never smiled, not once in his entire lifetime. When he was 15, Mortuus was assigned to keep an eye on a new student. This student was a Dark-elf named Thirin Draconis Elroniheir. “Call me Draconis.” That was the first thing that Draconis said to Mortuus. “I’m Mortuus.” “So you were assigned to baby-sit me weren’t you?” Draconis was a trouble maker. He refused to obey the rules and was constantly getting into trouble. Until recently, he had never been caught before. Now that Windspear had him, he was forced to attend the school. “Listen bub, I don’t need a babysitter so just buzz off and leave me alone.” “Sorry Elf boy, but you’re stuck with me so just deal with it.” They argued all the way to class and throughout the entire day. The only time they stopped was when there was a knock on the Life Magic’s classroom door. When their teacher, a wood nymph by the name of Miss Willow, opened the door, a beautiful girl stood in the doorway. This girl was tall and slender. She wore a loose silver shirt with a pair of loose jeans. On her small feet, she wore a pair of golden sandals. She had long golden hair pulled back in a wavy ponytail and eyes as blue as pure sapphires. When she spoke, her voice sounded like music. “Hello, I’m the new student.” She said. Miss Willow smiled and ushered her in. Everyone stared at the new girl. Hushed whispers began to spread. “Who is she?” “What’s she doing here?” “She doesn’t look like a warrior.” “She won’t last a day here.” As Miss Willow lead the new girl to the front of the room, the whispers died down. “Class, meet Angelorin. She will be joining us for a while.” Category:By Roronoa Senshi Category:Fantasy Category:Chronicles of Windspear Academy